


what the water gave me: an annie cresta fanmix

by hellebored



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, i want to hold her but also i am her lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellebored/pseuds/hellebored
Summary: trauma's a weight around her ankles, but annie's a strong swimmer.Fanmix. Includes cover art, track list, and links to spotify and youtube.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	what the water gave me: an annie cresta fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly chronological from the 70th games through (most of) Mockingjay.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188942139@N08/50000523962/in/dateposted-public/)

TRACK LIST.  
panic attack // _liza anne_  
what the water gave me // _florence + the machine_  
whirlpool // _sea wolf_  
human // _daughter_  
song for you // _alexi murdoch_  
thousand (feat. lisa hannigan) // _rosie carney, lisa hannigan_  
i spoke to god // _rosie carney_  
the trouble with wanting // _joy williams_  
hold you upright // _the western den_  
crawl // _kina grannis_  
laughter lines // _bastille_

* * *

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1q2V5KiY6QN4Nk8hSzHGQA?si=DZ2zLc4KT0KhVGjeL-qmtw) // [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL26zTHjVWeXd8B6V-B77Zv3xQlvCs5-cL)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Annie fanmix to go along with [this one for Finnick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692065).
> 
> Everybody has a different take on Annie, and to be honest I love almost all of them -- the pacifists, the Careers; the Annies who need to be held, and the Annies who do the holding; Annies who are unstable some of the time, and Annies who are unstable always; shy Annies, bold Annies: they're all Annies who, in one way or another, have gone through so much to hold themselves together. 
> 
> So this is my Annie (this, and in [laughter lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226069)) -- anxious and fucked up and loving and strong. I love it that we all get this opportunity to explore what trauma can look like for young women; how it can deeply affect us; and, ultimately, how we are more than the things we carry.


End file.
